Dark Legacy Comics
Dark Legacy Comics are a series of World of Warcraft-related comics drawn by Keydar. Characters Keydar Keydar is the main creator of the comics. His character is a human rogue who is usually portrayed as being one of the silliest of the group. The first appearance of his character in the comics was in comic #1 'I'm a good healer'. Gigzara Gigzara (or Gigz) is the first friend of Keydar's to be seen in the comic. She is a night elf priest. Though the most sensitive of the group, Gigzara is also prone to violent outbursts. Gigzara loves cooking, and if the ingredient's required are not around, she will improvise (kill people/animals and cook them). She can be seen in the early comics usually healing people; however as they continue she eventually starts to participate in other ways. The first appearance of her character in the comics was in comic #1 'I'm a good healer'. She also appears to be a tailor/enchanter according to comic #127. Mijikai Mijikai (or Miji) is a gnome warrior frequently seen as one of the most impatient members of the group. Its worth noting, Mijikai in Japanese is the word for short (Not height-wise). The first appearance of his character in the comics was in comic #2 'Gnomes...'. Narya Narya is a gnome mage who seems to be good friends with Mijikai. He is also married to Nyteblade. The first appearance of his character in the comics was in comic #3 'Lag'. Nyteblade Nyteblade (or Nyte) is the wife of Narya. She is a human rogue. The first appearance of her character in the comics was in comic #8 'lol, oops'. Krom Krom is a human paladin. Krom is the grumpiest, most serious member of the group. Krom dislikes Keydar. The first appearance of his character in the comics was in comic #8 'lol, oops'. Donald Donald is the representation of a noob in Dark Legacy Comics. He always appears in ever more increasingly silly storylines and is by far the stupidest character of the group. He is a human and it was implied throughout the comic that he was a warrior up until comic #354 'R-E-S-P-E-C' when Krom helps Donald with his talents only to realize Donald is in fact a priest. The first appearance of his character in the comics was in comic #45 'Bufs plz'. Horace Horace is an NPC—to be more precise an Orc Cabal Abjurist. Although not a member of the Dark Legacy group, he's nevertheless a character who often appears throughout the comics. Horace is often seen exploited in every possible way by the players until he decides to create the NPC Alliance to counterattack against the players. In Wrath of the Lich King, he was promoted to "Foreman Horace" and moved to Borean Tundra. His first appearance was in comic #92 'The Other Guys'. Gretta Gretta is Horace's wife, an Orc Cabal Tomb-Raider. She appears to immensely love Horace. She is the founder and leader of the "Society for the Betterment of NPCs." Her first appearance was in comic #92 'The Other Guys'. Max Blackhammer Max appears to be a representation of a vendor and armor repairer, who tries to take at least three gold baths a day. He participated in Horace's NPC rebellion. His first appearance was in comic #90 'Profession'. Trivia The Characters and the original guild are on the US realm Lightbringer. Many of the characters have reached level 85, and still seem to play. However, most, if not all, of them are no longer in the guild Dark Legacy. Nov 17, 2009 Mijikai left guild Dark Legacy, Jan 30, 2009 Keydar left guild Dark Legacy. Other characters status is unknown. All the characters in the comic are missing a fifth finger and only the gnomes and NPCs seem to have noses. References External links Kategooria:Community Kategooria:Fan sites Kategooria:Community Kategooria:Fan sites